


Desire

by sassygaycastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek as a Porn Star, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pornstar!Derek, Pornstars, Show Business, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaycastiel/pseuds/sassygaycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a simple guy with less than average self-esteem, and a normal job as a waiter at the local Italian restaurant. When Derek Hale, a famous porn star, makes an appearance at his restaurant, things start to change, and Stiles isn't sure how well he can adapt to his way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What was it like to be incredibly good looking? What was it like to be wanted, lusted after, making heads turn no matter the location? And most of all, what was it like for he or she to simply _know_ that this is what their existence consisted of?

            Stiles felt that this would always be a mystery to him.

            It’s not like he was ever given a chance to feel attractive, anyway. Despite the plaid, long-sleeved shirts he was required to wear as part of his uniform, which he thought looked great on all the other waiters and waitresses, he could never feel half as presentable in it. He would still have to deal with the marinara stains on his black apron, and with how chaotic the restaurant would get, he didn’t always have time to change into another. Therefore, upon taking his customer’s orders, his saucy stains would be staring them in the face.

            Who knows how many people figured that he was just a rag?

            It was no different on this particular day. As he cleared some plates off the table of a family of four and carried them to the kitchen so they could be cleaned, he accidentally bumped into a server, and a bowl with a plethora of leftover meat sauce (kids these days) fell against his clothes, covering the lower part of his shirt and part of his apron with the lumpy, messy sauce. He sighed, setting his plates on the counter as the waiter who bumped into him watched Stiles with fear in his eyes.

            “I’ve told you before,” he said. “And I’m sure the manager has, too. When you’re leaving the kitchen, your left is the exit. _Not_ the right.”

            “I’m sorry,” said the young waiter. “I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

            Stiles smiled and nodded, a hint of irritation coming off of it, as he picked the plates back up and continued into the kitchen.

            He carefully set them down by the dishwashing sink, and upon heading back out to the restaurant, he almost bumped into another employee, except they stopped short of doing so.

            “You’re a bit out of sorts,” the strawberry-blonde woman said.

            “Well Lydia, wouldn’t you be, if clumsy new waiters kept bumping into you while you’re carrying bowls full of meat sauce?”

            “Isaac?” she asked, turning around and watching the newbie take orders from an elderly couple. “Yeah he’s a bit awkward. I think I had to tell him like, three times where to put the tickets.”

            “I guess I’m just peeved about getting stains all over myself.”

            “Here.”

            She took her stainless apron and shoved it into his arms. She then held her hand out, and he untied his marinara-covered one, and gave it to her.

            “Because you’re obviously too lazy to just get another clean one,” she said.

            “Thanks, doll.”

            They parted ways and Stiles continues to take orders from the sea of customers in the restaurant. He was so comfortable working as a waiter, that he could memorize people’s orders without even writing it down. However, he always used the pen and pad when taking orders because he was sure that hearing, “Is he gonna remember all that? I swear if he doesn’t I’m gonna—“ would just irritate him beyond belief. However, seeing the dumfounded stares at their dishes as they came out _just_ as they requested (even with substitutions and special orders) would give him a special sense of accomplishment.

            It wasn’t a glamorous life, but it kept him afloat.

            On the way back to the kitchen, he saw two familiar faces sitting at a table that brightened the smile already on his face. He quickly moved over to them.

            “Scott! Allison! What are you two doing here?”

            “Eating, I guess?” said Scott.

            “We were hoping to get your section,” said Allison. “But the hostess said it would be a while, and with this baby up in my uterus, I seem to be getting tired earlier than I used to, so we had to make this as quick as possible.”

            “Well,” said Stiles. “There’s always next time.”

            Something seemed to catch Scott’s eye. His focus left their conversation, and Stiles followed his line of sight, seeing a tall, black haired man with a black leather jacket following a hostess to his table.

            “That’s Derek Hale,” said Scott.

            “Who?” Stiles asked.

            “Derek Hale,” he said again, turning to Stiles. “He’s like, the most famous porn star ever.”

            Allison’s eyebrows rose.

            “And how would you know?” she asked, accusingly.

            “I uh…was a curious teenager.”

            “Porn star, eh?” said Stiles.

            “Yep. I’ve only seen him do videos with other men, though.”

            Allison let out a small chuckle. Scott looked at her, and his brows furrowed at her response.

            “I seem to be learning a lot about my husband, today,” she said.

            “Like I said,” said Scott, with a sheepish smile. “I was a curious teenager.”

            Stiles watched as Derek sat back against his booth seat. A porn star. A real life porn star was in the restaurant. He was a real life porn star who was in the restaurant where he worked. One that had sex with many different guys, and was basically the epitome of what a good lover was all about.

            And oh shit, _he was sitting in his section_.

            “Oh shit,” said Stiles. “He’s sitting in my section.”

            “Ooh,” said Allison. “This could get interesting.”

            As he stood by Scott and Allison's table, he noticed someone staring at him from the kitchen. His manager, a chubby, grumpy looking man had his arms crossed with a stern stare on his face. Stiles shuddered a bit, and mouthed the word “sorry.”

            He turned back to his friends.

            “Gotta go,” he said. “Enjoy your dinner.”

            “Go get ‘em, Stiles,” said Scott as he walked away.

            His heart beat faster with each step he made toward the porn star. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. He was just another customer. He’d served many attractive guys before, but he just blamed the anxiety on Scott. How dare he mention that he was a famous porn star!

            Stiles approached Derek, taking a deep breath before he attempted to speak clearly and eloquently without making a fool out of himself.

            “Welcome to Modern Italy,” he said, trying not to let the shakiness in his voice show. “My name is Stiles, and I’ll be your server this evening.”

            Derek looked right into his eyes as he said all this. Stiles couldn’t help but stare back. I mean, seriously, how could someone’s eyes be that blue? It should have been illegal. Too many seconds passed as Stiles tried to escape his eyes, and he had to shake his head just to break free of their mesmerizing grasp.

            Stiles almost wished he still had stains on his apron; who knew what Derek could be thinking about his face?

            “Uh,” said Stiles, losing track of his being-a-waiter routine. “Can I get any drinks for you? Or is water okay?”

            “How about two merlots, only one for me, of course. One is or my business partner, who should be here soon.”

            Stiles did his best to hide any discomfort about him saying the words “business partner” so casually, as if he wasn’t about to be filmed while sticking his junk up in him.

            “Business partner, eh?” said Stiles, trying not to sound as if he was prying.

            “I’ll take it that I’m not a familiar face for you.”

            _Abort, abort_. Stiles tried to act like Derek didn’t mention his lack of familiarity as he wrote his drink order on his pad. How awkward would it be if he were to say, “yeah you’re that famous porn star”? Implying that he’s seen him naked before even making any small talk didn’t seem like the most tasteful first impression.

            “Two merlots, coming right up,” he said quickly, walking away from the table.

            He rushed over to the bar, and he stood by Lydia, who was also grabbing drinks for a table of hers. He tried his best to look calm, but being the knowledgeable and observant person she was, it was a futile attempt.

            “What’s wrong with you?” she asked.

            “I’m serving a porn star,” he said, as if he was out of breath. “I’m serving…a famous…hot…porn star.”

            Having memorized each waiter’s section, Lydia looked around Stiles’ area, and when she stopped scanning, her eyes widened.

            “That’s Derek Hale,” she said.

            “Really? You know him too? How is it that everyone knew about him before I did? Here I though I watched too much p—“

            He stopped, realizing that the customers could probably hear him. Lydia turned to him and shrugged.

            “Stumbled across a video with him in it,” she said. “Decided to look him up because of how yummy he looks.”

            “Does Jackson know you were watching gay porn?” he teased.

            “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

            She picked up her two glasses of beer and walked away from the bar. After pouring merlot into two glasses, he took a large breath in before he made his way back to Derek’s table. To his surprise, the person he was waiting for was still absent.

            “Hopefully you’re not being stood up,” said Stiles in a more confident tone, as he set the drinks on the table.

            “He’s probably just running late,” he said, moving his wine glass around in circles before he took a small sip.

            “Can I get you any appetizers while you wait?”

            “Nah, I shouldn’t. I’d rather not be miserably full when the two of us get down to business.”

            It was almost creepy to Stiles, with how Derek was suggesting such things without being uncomfortable. All Stiles could do to avoid looking awkward was continue smiling at him.

            “Alrighty then,” he said. “I hope he shows up, soon.”

            Stiles walked away and checked on a few of his tables in the meantime. He cleared some plates, took them back to the kitchen, and when he came out, Derek was still alone. He tried not to look for too long as he took some drink orders from another table, but each time he glanced over, Derek was _looking_ at him. He was a famous porn star, and he was looking at him without being paid to do so. It was enough to derail Stiles from his train of thought.

            “So uh,” he said. “It’s gonna be two gnocchis, right?”

            “We haven’t even ordered drinks yet,” said the man at the table, impatiently. The woman, whom appeared to be his wife, rolled her eyes.

            “Oh, my apologies. I should probably be writing this stuff down.”

            More importantly, he should stop staring at Derek Hale, the famous, hot porn star. However, that was proving to be a bigger task than he thought. After almost messing up the annoyed customers’ orders again, he shoved the pad in his apron and made his way back over to Derek. If he couldn’t keep his mind off of him, he might as well indulge in the cravings.

            “Still alone?” Stiles said, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

            “He probably chickened out,” he said. “I’ll give him some more time. I don’t have anything planned tonight, anyway.”

            “I’m sure you’re hungry, at least.”

            “Yeah, I am. I’ll have a Bolognese, please.”

            Stiles nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He wanted to feel bad for Derek, but he thought about his fame. He was probably getting some every night, compared to Stiles’ life-long dry spell. Why should he feel bad if some stranger doesn’t get laid tonight? He was famous, and every day, someone else developed a crush on him simply because he was good looking. Stiles could barely even get a guy to look at him.

            Well, at least not porn stars that probably just wanted to film him without clothes on.

            It just didn’t feel right. I mean, sure, maybe this celebrity thought Stiles was remotely attractive, but why? For the money? Just so he can get paid for doing what he does best? It wasn’t genuine, in his eyes. He denied it, even. He refused to believe that anyone could even think he’d be simply _acceptable_ for a one-night stand. And, oh yeah, it would be filmed for the world to see.

            The last thing he wanted was for the whole world to think he was unattractive.

            “Oh stop, Stiles,” he mumbled to himself, as he picked some plates up and made his way out of the kitchen. “A porn star is _not_ attracted to you.”

            The night slowly died down as it came closer to closing time, and just as the last, drunken couple made their way out the door, Stiles noticed Derek still sitting by himself at the table. Now he felt bad, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He was about to head over to gently prod him out of the restaurant, but Lydia beat him to the punch.

            “We’re about to close up,” he heard her say, all the way from the bar.

            Derek nodded slightly, and Lydia went back to cleaning off some of the surrounding tables. Stiles watched him walk away from his table and to the door. This put him in panic mode. He was about to leave those doors, and it was possible that he’d never see him again. To avoid this fate, he casually looked as if he was helping the bartender dry some wine glasses. As Derek walked by the bar, Stiles took his chance.

            “He never showed?” he asked.

            “Nope,” said Derek. “What a shame, too. I was kind of excited about it.”

            Stiles was barely bothered anymore by his implications of what he would be doing that night.

            “Bummer,” said Stiles. “Well, I hope that doesn’t happen again.”

            “Me too.”

            He made his way to the door, and stopped upon trying to push it open. He looked back at Stiles, smiled, and started walking back. Stiles’ nerves were on fire. There was a stain on his shirt; he didn’t feel pretty enough to do a porno tonight.

            “It was Stiles, right?” he asked, from the other side of the bar.

            “Y-Yes,” said Stiles, trying not to puke from anxiety.

            “You seem like a decent guy,” he said. “Mind if I get your number? I’d love to take you out, sometime.”

            “Whoa now,” said Stiles, surprising himself with this confidence. “I don’t know if your line of work is my kind of thing.”

            Derek chuckled, his smile shining brighter than the sun. Stiles assumed it was because of professional whitening treatments.

            “So you do know who I am,” said Derek, blushing. “No, I promise it’s not for that. Like anyone else, I try not to mix work with pleasure.”

            “But isn’t your work also pleasure?”

            “So am I gonna get your number or what?”

            Stiles laughed and wrote his number down on a napkin. Derek took it and slipped it into his back pocket, his smug smile still apparent on his face.

            Stiles surprised himself, that’s for sure. He always told himself that he wouldn’t be some floozy who gives his number out to everyone that walks by. However, isn’t Derek one of those exceptions that couldn’t be passed up? He was practically a celebrity, and a damn good looking one, at that. Sure, knowing his line of work made things a bit uncomfortable (despite watching as much porn as he did), but if Derek ended up being a nice guy, he could get over that.

            Right?

            “I’ll be sure to give you a call,” said Derek, as he waved and made his way out the door.

            “Bye,” said Stiles, nervously. His wave of confidence dissipated as Derek left the building.

            What the _hell_ did he just get himself in to?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was surprised that he only waited outside Starbucks for about two minutes before he saw Derek exiting his black camaro and strolling through the parking lot. Stiles became too giddy to hide his involuntary smile. He would pinch himself, but he’d already done that three times on the way to the coffee shop, just to make sure he wasn’t still asleep.

            Yeah, it was really happening. He was on a date with an attractive porn star.

            “Hey,” said Derek, almost breathless as he approached Stiles. “Were you waiting long?”

            “Nope,” said Stiles. “And here I thought you’d be fashionably late or something.”

            “Oh, please. That’s just a way of excusing laziness.”

            Stiles chuckled a bit. Derek was shockingly normal, for his celebrity status. He didn’t brag about his fame, or his dashing good looks. He wouldn’t be surprised if Derek talked about how much he gets laid, or how many people fawn over him every day. But the thing was, _he didn’t_. Stiles found this especially charming about him.

            Stiles then realized while he was pondering, he was staring at Derek, who chuckled at his blank expression.

            “So,” said Derek, awkwardly trying to move things along. “Were we just gonna stand out here, or did you wanna go in and get some coffee?”

            Oh wow, how embarrassing. Stiles blinked a few times, and nodded.

            “Y-Yeah,” he said.

            They went inside and waited in line for some freshly brewed beverages. When it came to paying, Stiles tried as hard as he could to sway Derek from paying for both drinks, but his attempts failed. Derek laughed it off and explained that he was taking Stiles out on this little outing, which meant he would be footing the bill. Stiles sighed, took his drink, and they made their way over to the big, leather chairs in the corner.

            They started out with some typical first date small talk. They asked each other about hobbies, (Stiles with drawing, and Derek liked lifting weights), favorite movies, and simple things to get a feel for each other’s personality. Stiles spoke nervously, trying not to let Derek’s attentive gaze freeze him up completely. He wasn’t sure if Derek was just a really good actor, or if he was actually interested in Stiles as a person.

            Either way, he wasn’t sure how to handle what was happening to him.

            “Okay,” said Stiles. “There’s something I just have to ask you.”

            “What’s that?” Derek asked, with a warm smile.

            Stiles blushed. Could Derek, just once, make it easy to talk without being nervous?

            “You’re sweet, genuine, and, well, incredibly good looking. Not to mention, you’re also kind of a celebrity. Why ask me out on a date? I’m sure you’ve met someone who is loads better than me.”

            Derek’s lips pursed. He looked up, pondering over Stiles’ question.

            “Actually,” he said, laying his eyes back on Stiles. “I haven’t.”

            “Oh come on, don’t give me that ‘I haven’t met anyone like you’ routine. You may be an actor, but this isn’t a movie.”

            This made Derek laugh a bit. Stiles blushed; he mentally crossed “impress a famous person” off of his bucket list.

            “But can’t I say it if it’s true?” he asked.

            Stiles stared blankly at him. He was having a hard time reading him.

            “Is it really?”

            “Yeah, of course. Believe it or not…”

            Derek looked around, as if he was about to reveal government-classified information.

            “I’ve actually tried to see if the people I film with are decent people. That’s why I was meeting someone for dinner last night.”

            Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

            “Explain.”

            “Well, I understand my…line of work can be intimidating, so when my manager recruits a newbie, I try to take them out and make them a bit more comfortable before we really get down to business. At the same time, I try to see if they’re date-worthy.”

            Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

            “You’re weird.”

            “Hey now,” said Derek, blushing. “I thought you’d at least find that charming.”

  1.             “It is, it is. But…”            



            Stiles chuckled a bit more. Derek just rolled his eyes, with a smile still shining brightly on his face.

            “It doesn’t happen often anymore,” said Derek. “I want to just become a regular film actor. I mean, I have the experience, and I’ve done some…porn ‘films’…in which I’ve had to do some acting, so now it’s just a matter of auditioning for roles. I’m content with this life, but…”

            “Craving more fame and fortune, I see.”

            “I suppose.”

            Derek’s smile faded, as well as the jovial mood in the air. Stiles obviously hit a soft spot. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid that he would be prying.

            “I’m sorry,” said Stiles. “Did I say something wrong?”

            “Oh no,” said Derek, his smile faintly returning. “You’re fine. I just…was deep in thought.”

            Stiles felt terrible. He figured Derek had to have baggage of some sort, but he didn’t expect to hit that nerve so soon. Something had to have happened to Derek that bothered him enough to pursue something bigger, whether it was one event or many, or even just the simplest of reasons. Either way, it seemed to hurt Derek.

            Stiles just hoped he got to know him enough to figure it out.

            “Shoot,” said Stiles, as he checked the time on his phone. “I gotta go get ready for work.”

            “Yeah I’ve got stuff to do, too,” said Derek.

            “Stuff to do” could have been anything. Stiles had his own interpretation of what it meant, but he wasn’t in any place to ask.

            As they made their way out, Stiles still felt guilty for the sudden decline in the joy of their conversation. He was paranoid; he couldn’t help it.

            “Are you sure I didn’t say anything offensive?” said Stiles, as they stepped outside. “I feel like you’re not gonna want to see me again.”

            “I promise,” said Derek, with a light chuckle. “In fact, I’d love to go out again sometime, if you do, too.”

            Stiles felt his dorky smile stretch across his face. Oh god, could he be any more embarrassing?

            “I’d like that,” he said.

            They parted ways, and as Stiles drove away, for the first time in a long time, he felt like there was hope for him. He felt…attractive, even, and it was the most pleasurable elation he’d felt in his lifetime.

 

            Stiles and Derek went out a few times throughout the following few weeks, and during this time, they became more comfortable with each other. Their interactions were no longer forced and awkward like their first “date”. Stiles was really starting to have a thing for him. At first, it was a bit of an infatuation, but after seeing what the celebrity was like on the inside, being interested quickly turned to wanting more.

            And for God’s sake, he just wished Derek would ask him out for real.

            Stiles didn’t want to push it, and he was scared that Derek didn’t feel the same way. Sure, they’d been hanging out for a while, but Stiles had too many doubts. He was a commoner; why would Derek pick him over the billions of attractive guys he deals with? Stiles was nothing. He tried to take into account that Derek _still_ wants to see him, but for all he knew, Derek could be juggling him with an attractive man, who actually had a chance.

            Stiles changed his focus back to work; it kept him busy enough to not think about his Derek situation.

            It wasn’t unlike any other Friday night at the Modern Italy, in which every couple on Earth was there, laughing and eating and drinking the night away. Things would always get a bit weird when the customers would be slightly tipsy, which would lead to over-sharing. Friday nights, though hectic and tiresome, were always the most entertaining for Stiles. His most memorable moment was when some girl was beyond intoxicated, and she told him her most kinky fetishes. To this day, Stiles still tries to forget that moment.

            Throughout the night, though he was running around like a mad man, he noticed that Lydia wasn’t there. She normally worked Fridays.

            “Hey,” he said to Isaac, as they crossed paths in the kitchen. “Is Lydia here?”

            “Nope,” he said, bright-eyed and with a smile. “I’m covering for her.”

            “Of course you are.”

            His smile declined into a faint frown.

            “I’m doing better, though, right? I’ve been here almost a month…”

            “Yeah, I guess. I’m glad you haven’t taken part in staining my clothes.”

            They exchanged smiles and Stiles left the kitchen to go check up on some tables. He walked by a table and noticed a young boy with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He was the only one at the table who hadn’t taken a bite of his food. He stopped and crouched down to the boy’s height.

            “What’s wrong, big guy?” asked Stiles. “Don’t like your spaghetti?”

            “It has cheese,” said the young child, timidly. “I don’t like cheese.”

            “Jack,” said the middle-aged woman beside him, whom Stiles assumed was the mother. “I told you I could just take the cheese off and it will taste just fine.”

            “No!” the boy exclaimed.

            “Oh no worries, ma’am,” said Stiles. “I can switch this out for a new one.”

            “That’d be great,” she said, smiling. “What do you say, Jack?”

            The little boy looked up at Stiles, his eyes a bit red. He was probably crying, and Stiles assumed it was because the boy refused to eat it whether his mom took the cheese off or not.

            “Thank you,” he said.

            “You’re welcome, buddy,” said Stiles, as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

            As he carried the small bowl of spaghetti back to the kitchen, he kept overhearing pieces of conversations that included a familiar name.

            Well, this was bound to happen.

            “…and he’s so good looking.”

            “…he a porn star or something?”

            “Is that Derek Hale?”

            _Is that Derek Hale_? The words echoed and stuck to his ear drums. It had to have been a look alike, or something. Why would Derek be here? He probably had too many things to do.

            After he dumped the spaghetti and told the chefs he needed one with no cheese, he walked out and looked to the front of the restaurant.

            “What on earth?” he asked himself.

            Derek gazed at him from the other side of the restaurant, smiling and waving, with a bouquet of flowers in his other hand. Stiles held his hand up with his index finger up, trying to tell him he’d be there in a second. Derek nodded, and Stiles immediately went after the manager.

            “Hey,” said Stiles, finding him in the kitchen. “Can I take a five minute break? It’s getting kind of chaotic out there.”

            “No,” he said, shortly, and without looking at him.

            “Well, fine. I’ll just get stressed out and mess up people’s orders, and the whole restaurant will really be chaotic, and you’ll only have yourself to blame because you didn’t let me have five minutes to—“

            “God dammit,” said the manager. “Take yer god damn break and stop askin’ me questions.”

            Stiles smirked and left the kitchen with some pep in his step.

            As he waltzed through the restaurant and to the front of the house, he lead Derek outside and they quickly sat down on the short, brick fence by the entrance.

            “What are you doing here?” asked Stiles.

            “Just dropping off a package,” said Derek, extending the bouquet to Stiles.

            Stiles felt his cheeks turn red. So this is how it felt to be wooed. He took the flowers, which was arranged beautifully with flowers Stiles didn’t even know the names of, except for the baby’s breath. He only remembered that one because he always wondered why it didn’t actually smell like the breath of a baby.

            “This is incredibly sweet of you,” said Stiles. “But if you think this is gonna get me to be in a porno, then you better just—“.

            “I promise this has absolutely nothing to do with that.”

            Stiles raised his eyebrows.

            “Oh really?”

            “I figured I’ve been hanging out with you enough, and I think you’re a great guy. I’d be honored if I could take you out on a real date.”

            Stiles had to take that in for a moment.

            “Really?” he asked.

            “Of course,” said Derek. “You’re beautiful, Stiles. You’re hilarious, and charming, and down to earth. There are too many reasons to name, but yes, I would love to go out with you.”

            Stiles smiled brightly, and nodded his head quickly. A real life, famous, hot porn star was asking him out on a real date, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

            “Yes yes yes,” said Stiles. “I’d love to.”

            “Awesome.”

            Stiles told him he had to get back to work, or else his manager would kill him. Before they parted ways, Derek pulled him in for a tight embrace. Stiles was unsure how to feel about it, at first. Derek was firm, but warm. Stiles felt safe in his arms. After taking in the feeling of Derek’s arms around him, Stiles returned the gesture, and practically had to pry himself away with an iron bar to get back to work.

            As he made his way through the restaurant, he noticed Isaac gawking at him from the walkway into the kitchen.

            “That was Derek Hale,” he said, as Stiles got close enough to hear him. “You just hugged Derek Hale.”

            “You know who he is too, eh?”

            “I uh, my ex was obsessed with him.”

            Stiles chuckled a bit.

            “Okay then,” he said.

            “But being in a porn film might be cool,” Isaac continued. “Maybe I’ll be in one, one day.”

            “Okay okay, back to work.”

            Stiles went back to waiting tables, trying not to get to personal with the fairly new employee. He was getting closer to Isaac, but he had to get away before things got weird.

            The night got slower an hour before closing, and, not wanting to be at work any longer than they had to, they started cleaning the minute the last customer left the restaurant. With their determination, it took them half an hour, and Stiles felt relieved as he walked out the door and into his car.

            To put it simply, he felt _great_. He still wondered why Derek would pick him, out of everyone in the world, to go out on a date, but he tried not to ponder it too much. He didn’t want to fill his head with doubts when he was on cloud nine. He wanted to finally feel like he was desirable. He grew tired of feeling like a rag that worked at an Italian restaurant.

            He did that for too long; it was time to change.

            After arriving at his one bedroom apartment, he set his wallet on the counter, and shuffled over the couch before falling right on top of it. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, trying to calm his excited nerves.

            “I am going on a date,” he started. “With Derek Hale. The famous, hot, celebrity porn star.”

            After saying those words, it just sounded unbelievable. He didn’t believe it, himself. He was still waiting for that moment where it gets to the moment of perfection, and then taken away by his eyes flying open, staring blankly at his ceiling, never meeting a man named Derek Hale in the reality outside of his own mind. Everything in his doubtful brain was telling him that all of it was a dream.

            He pinched himself, just to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it's going to be quite a while before I can update again. Things are about to get very busy for me, and my focus will have to be on other things. I'll update as soon as I can, though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry to say it, but it will probably be a while before I can update again. School is really hectic now, leaving me with barely any time to do my own writing. I'll add another chapter as soon as I can, though!

            

            Stiles made sure to look his best for this long awaited date. He knew Derek was probably going to look flawless, and Stiles knew he would feel like a rag in comparison, but what could be expected from going on a date with a porn star? He was still in disbelief.

            But at least he knew he wasn’t dreaming.

            Derek sent him a text saying that he was running late, so Stiles decided to claim a table. Derek knew of a great Chinese restaurant to go to, which is where he went to avoid the public eye. It was a part of town where no one seemed to notice him, which he figured would be more romantic than people asking him all night if he was the Derek Hale.

            So Stiles took his seat, and briefly glanced around the area. The restaurant itself was very elegant; he was glad he found his best black and grey sweater. The lights were dim and the overall ambiance made Stiles feel slightly uncomfortable. Modern Italy was a fairly fancy restaurant, but it was definitely more casual than the restaurant he was in.  

            He wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

            He picked up the menu in front of him, only glancing at it for a short while before someone familiar interrupted him.

            “Stiles!” said the female voice.

            He looked up, seeing Lydia with her usual, bright smile. Her arm was linked with Jackson’s, and both of them were in semi-formal attire.

            “Hey, you two,” said Stiles, with a genuine smile. “What are you guys doin’ on this side of town?”

            “Eating,” said Jackson. “Obviously.”

            “I could ask you the same thing,” said Lydia.

            “I’m…waiting for my date.”

            The word “date” seemed to flip some metaphorical switch in Lydia’s mind, making her eyes widen and her body bounce up and down slightly.

            “With who?”

            Stiles looked around, as if someone was going to recognize the name.

            “Derek Hale,” Stiles whispered.

            Jackson laughed obnoxiously, causing the many tables of people around them to give him dirty stares.

            “Oh my god,” said Jackson, still trying to contain his laughter. “Like, the porn star, right?”

            “You know him too?” Stiles asked.

            “Danny is obsessed with him. But no really, Stiles. Don’t even lie.”

            “…I’m not.”

            Lydia made some indistinguishable squealing noise as she playfully hit Stiles’ shoulder.

            “I’m so happy for you,” she said.

            “Um,” a timid, feminine voice said from behind Stiles. He assumed it was one of the waitresses. “Miss, your table is this way.”

            “Oh, sorry,” said Lydia, turning to the waitress. She looked quickly back at Stiles before she ran off. “Have fun!”

            “I still don’t believe you,” said Jackson, as Lydia pulled him away.

            Stiles couldn’t help but smile a bit. Jackson was bound to be a little shit about the whole situation, but Stiles didn’t care. This was more exciting than prom night, which wasn’t hard to beat since Stiles always went without a date.

            His exciting night was finally beginning. He saw Derek step through the front doors, and boy did he look hot. He, of course, was wearing his usual black leather jacket, which managed to look good on him even though he was also wearing a pair of khakis. His hair was more fixed than it normally was. He walked in the room with such confidence, Stiles felt like he needed to cross his legs to hide what all this was doing to him.

            “I hope you weren’t waiting long,” said Derek, with a warm smile.

            As if the list of turn-ons couldn’t get any longer, Derek slipped his jacket off and revealed more good things for Stiles. Under the jacket was a black, silk shirt, which looked nothing short of perfect on Derek. This also released the scent of his cologne, and it was all Stiles could do to not moan at the table.

            “Not very,” said Stiles. “You look…wow.”

            “Why thank you,” he said. “You’re looking adorable, as always.”

            Stiles couldn’t help but blush. Derek seemed to be bringing his A game, and all Stiles hoped is that he didn’t actually melt before the end of this date.

            “Oh, you,” said Stiles. “That’s a really nice shirt, by the way.”

            “I know right? It’s silk, and it feels amazing.” He extended his arm toward Stiles. “Feel it.”           

            Sheepishly, Stiles brushed his fingers against the soft, velvety material. It did feel nice, and Stiles found himself having to force his hand away.

            “That feels beautiful,” said Stiles. “Comfiest shirt ever.”

            “Exactly.”

            The waitress came by and took their drink orders. They both ordered iced tea, and chuckled a bit after the waitress left. They slowly started figuring out that they had more in common than they thought.

            They talked a lot about little things that weren’t even important, but to them, nothing could be more important. They talked about small little things like how they have no idea how to fold a fitted sheet, and how cooking shows love to make sweeping generalizations about what the American population’s favorite food is. Stiles didn’t quite know how their conversations kept jumping from one subject to another, but it wasn’t bothering him in the least. He was having the most wonderful time, and judging by the size of Derek’s grin, he figured he was also having a good time.

            “The waitress sure is taking a while to come back,” said Derek. “Service is usually really good here.”

            “Maybe she’s new or something,” said Stiles. “Where I work, new hires always take a while to adjust.”

            Just as Stiles finished speaking, a blond woman walked over to their table, with a strut-like quality, and when she approached their table, she pulled out her black notepad.

            “I’ll be taking care of you the rest of the night,” she said. “The other girl had uh, had to go.”

            She made eye contact with Derek, and her eyes lit up. Great, another fan. Stiles sighed, feeling their date slip away. She seemed to be unaffected by Stiles’ reaction.

            “Well well well,” she said. “If it isn’t Derek Hale.”

            Derek squinted slightly, and then his eyebrows rose.

            “Oh yeah,” he said. “It’s Erica, right?”

            “That’s me. How’ve you been?”

            Stiles remained polite, and sat quietly as the two of them made small talk. He didn’t want to assume anything, but her presence was irritating him. She was beautiful, and she kept putting her hand on his shoulder. Even though him and Stiles weren’t technically together, Stiles was getting that “get your hands off my man before I mess your shit up” complex.

            “So you still in the biz?” she asked.

            “Yeah, I suppose,” Derek said. It was apparent to Stiles that Derek was getting uncomfortable. That was his saving grace.

            “That’s cool. I’m thinking about getting back in. Remember that one we made? Man, that was—“

            Stiles cleared his throat as obnoxiously as he could. He already formed his opinion of her.

            “Can I help you?” she asked, smugly.

            “Well we’re kind of here on a date,” he said, hoping that emphasizing some words would get her on track. “And I kind of would like to order our food.”

            “Oh,” she said, seemingly offended by his remark. “Yeah sure.”

            They ordered their Mongolian beef and their Orange Chicken, and Erica went on to continue her real job. Stiles could feel the tension at the table. He, himself, was still trying to fan the fire in his stomach.

            “I’m so sorry about that,” he said. “I didn’t know she worked here.”

            “It’s cool,” said Stiles. “I just…sorry for not playing it off smoother.”

            “I don’t blame you at all. She definitely overstepped her boundaries.”

            Knowing Derek was too modest to shrug her away himself, Stiles found it in himself to forgive him. It wasn’t his fault that everyone wanted a piece of him. He was just born that way.

            Erica brought the food out, setting the beef in front of Stiles, and the chicken in front of Derek.

            “Can I get anything else for you?” she asked.

            Stiles noticed her hand getting closer to his shoulder, and Stiles knew he had to stop it before it happened.

            “That’s okay,” he said, loudly. “Thank you.”

            This startled her hand away from Derek’s shoulder, and she glared at Stiles before walking away.

            They started taking their first few bites, and Stiles was actually amazed at how good it was. He must have made some strange face at his food, because Derek was chuckling.

            “Right?” he asked. “I did good, huh?”

            “You’ve got taste,” said Stiles. “I admire that in a man.”

            Derek’s proud smile shone as he continued to eat his food. Though there was one piece of this date that didn’t fit, Stiles was enjoying it. He knew Derek wouldn’t feed into her forward personality.

            He hoped.

            “Oh man,” said Derek, sitting back in his seat. “I always eat too much when I come here.”

            “Yeah I’m getting full, too,” said Stiles.

            Erica came back, picking up their empty plates (with only a few grains of rice left on them), and started staring at Derek again with a seductive look. If it was legal, Stiles would have already smacked her across her face multiple times.

            “Any dessert for you?” she asked. “I know how much you like sweet things.”

            “We’re stuffed,” said Stiles. “No thanks.”

            She sighed heavily, and threw the check on Stiles’ side of the table before walking away.

            “I’ll take it,” said Derek.

            “No no,” said Stiles. “I can’t let you do that.”

            “But you’re still going to.”

            Stiles looked into his bright, crystalline eyes. He was still reluctant to give the check to him, but could he really say no to that face?

            “This is me taking you out on a date,” said Derek. “It’s the least I can do after how the night turned out.”

            “So what, you’re just gonna pay for me every time we go out? That’s not right.”

            “Can’t I just do nice things for you, Stiles? I like you.”

            Boy, was he a charmer. Stiles sighed and handed him the bill.

            “You win,” said Stiles.

            Surprisingly, Erica didn’t say anything after picking up his credit card, and it actually was relieving for Stiles. However, it was a whole different story when she brought the check back.

            “Thanks for coming in,” she said, sliding a piece of paper next to Derek’s hand. “Maybe you can do it again, soon.”

            Stiles shrugged the horrible sexual innuendo off; that was easy. But when he caught a glimpse of the piece of paper by Derek’s hand, he flipped his lid. Hell no, was this chick going to give him her number after he already said they were on a date.

            “Excuse me,” said Stiles. “But I do believe I already told you that we’re on a date, and I’ve been trying very hard all night not to say anything, but seriously? Do you not have any boundaries?”

            “Excuse you,” she said, in a nasty tone. “I don’t see a ring on his finger.”

            “Like that would even stop you.”

            “Let’s go, Stiles,” said Derek, leaving the number on the table. “Have a nice night, Erica.”

            Stiles followed Derek out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. They stopped in front of Derek’s car, and Derek turned to Stiles, with an apologetic look on his face.

            “I’m really, really sorry about her,” he said. “She…used to have a big crush on me. I guess she still does.”

            “Duh,” said Stiles. “Who wouldn’t?”

            Realizing that driving separately wasn’t as romantic as he’d planned, Derek offered to follow him home, just to make sure he was safe. He had a weird way of being chivalrous, but Stiles agreed. It was an awkward discussion, but Stiles wasn’t ready to end the night, just yet.

            When they arrived at Stiles’ apartment complex, they parked in adjacent spots, and luckily, Stiles’ parking spot was very close to his apartment. They got out of their cars, and Derek looked at the many buildings around them.

            “So this is where you live,” he said.

            “Yeah I’m not rich or anything,” he said. “So this is what I have to deal with.”

            “Oh stop. It’s cute.”

            Stiles chuckled. He was flattered that Derek would even think about calling it that.

            They walked up to his front door, and like most endings to dates, they stood in front of the door face-to-face.

            “I really did have a lot of fun,” said Stiles. “You’re quite the date.”

            “And so are you,” said Derek, involuntarily slipping a smile. “I wish it wouldn’t have to end.”

            It was a bold move on his part, but Stiles had to do it. He felt this was an opportune time to move out of his comfort zone, whether or not it ended up compromising his morals in the long run. Though they had been seeing each other for a while, so it’s not like it would be that bad, right?

            “You can stay for a while,” he said. “I mean, if you want to, that is. I really only have sci-fi movies and stuff to keep us entertained, but I understand if you don’t…”

            Derek chuckled, and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was because he was flattered, or if he just thought Stiles was a dork.

            “That sounds great,” he said. “But I’ve got an audition for a movie role tomorrow. I should really get a good night’s sleep.”

            “Yes, that’s important.”

            Derek moved closer to Stiles. At first, Stiles was confused, because his car was in the opposite direction, and he just hinted at the fact that he would be leaving. But his mind quickly corrected itself, and he knew what was coming. Derek cupped Stiles’ chin, and as if he rehearsed this moment over and over in his mind, Derek’s lips pressed onto Stiles’ without hesitation. Stiles could almost pee himself, but he had to control it. He worked so hard for this moment. He would be mortified if he let a bodily function involuntarily ruin this moment.

            When he finally wrapped his mind around what was happening, he pressed back. He couldn’t imagine anything more magical.

            Derek pulled away, and gently caressed Stiles’ face.

            “Good night, Stiles.”

            “Good night, Derek.”

            He turned and started walking away. Stiles watched him, unable to stop smiling. Before Derek could even make it to the parking lot, Stiles remembered something. He had to prove a certain somebody wrong.

            “Derek, wait!”

            Derek turned and looked back at him. Stiles hurried over to him, and pulled his phone out.

            “I wanna take a picture,” he said. “Just so we can remember this night.”

            Derek smiled, and slung an arm around Stiles.

            “Sure thing.”

            He held the phone up in front of them, and flashed a cheesy smile. Just as Stiles was about to take the picture Derek planted his lips on his cheek, and that’s exactly what the camera captured.

            “You sly dog,” said Stiles, looking at his phone.

            “I try,” said Derek. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

            “Maybe.”

            Derek laughed. Stiles assumed he knew what he meant. Derek kissed him softly on the lips again before he said his last good night.

            As Stiles walked through his front door, he sent the picture in a text message to Lydia with the caption “Tell Jackson ‘I told you so’.”

            Just as Stiles changed into some comfortable clothes, he checked his phone for a new message from Lydia. The message said: “He says it’s photoshopped.”

            Stiles simply smiled at the message. He didn’t even care about what Jackson thought. It happened, and he couldn’t be happier. But then he remembered Erica, even though he wanted nothing but to just forget her. She was pretty, and even though Derek mostly did videos with other guys, something in Stiles’ gut told him that he needed to be careful. Derek seemed submissive around her, and Stiles assumed that she would take any opening she could get.

            He hoped Derek wouldn’t let her, but for all he knew, she could ruin everything.


	4. Chapter 4

            It could be said that Stiles and Derek were “going steady”. They went out frequently, and had even been to each other’s residences a few times. Stiles never felt happier in his life. He got rid of the doubts and the endless questions in his mind of why Derek would choose him over the sea of celebrities that would be happy to have him; he couldn’t be negative about the relationship. He had to just let it go and enjoy it.

            Derek wanted to come over a bit earlier in the day, and Stiles was up for a rude awakening when he woke up and realized Derek would be there any minute. He flew out of his bed faster than he ever had before, and started rifling through his drawers for something to wear.

            He was too late; the doorbell rang.

            Stuck between quickly changing his clothes and just answering the door in his pajamas, he stood there for a minute. He figured Derek could care less, but he didn’t want to look like a rag for his boyfriend. He realized, then, that he’d been contemplating his two choices for too long, and just went to the door anyway.

            When he opened the door just a crack, Derek, in his slick leather jacket and his black jeans, peeked through the small opening, chuckling at Stiles as he surveyed his outfit.

            “Someone got a good night’s sleep,” he said.

            “Yeah I seriously just woke up,” said Stiles, his voice still hoarse. “Sorry I look like a bum.”

            “Stop it, Stiles. You’re adorable.”

            Before coming in, Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles, who backed away.

            “I still have morning breath,” he said.

            “I don’t care.”

            Derek kissed him softly, and Stiles smiled as he pressed his lips back against his.

            Stiles let him in and quickly closed the door, as if his neighbors would see him at his worst. Derek promptly took a seat on Stiles’ couch, giving Stiles the impression that he was starting to feel more comfortable in his home. It pleased him; it made him feel that this was moving along just fine.

            “What were you doing all night to make you so sleepy?” Derek asked.           

            “Work was terrible, last night,” said Stiles. “There were still people there an hour after we closed. Like, seriously. Us waiter people have lives. Bitches need to get out when we close.”

            Derek laughed. Stiles impressed himself every time Derek laughed at something he said. He figured with his celebrity status, he had high standards about everything; even jokes. But Stiles managed to keep him happy, and in return, it made him happy.

            Derek’s phone started ringing, and he rolled his eyes after looking at the caller I.D.

            “It’s my manager,” he said. “I gotta take it. Sorry, babe.”

            Babe. A part of Stiles still squealed on the inside when Derek used pet-names.

            Stiles looked for a small something to eat while Derek was on the phone. He grabbed a box from the freezer and opened it, pulling out two circular waffles. He put them in the toaster, pushed the switch down, and then it was time to wait. He hadn’t really been listening to Derek’s conversation until he was somehow brought into the conversation.

            “Is it okay if he comes to lunch with us?” Derek asked.

            Stiles looked above the kitchen counter just as the toaster popped up with his cooked waffles. His expression was nothing short of “deer in the headlights”. While Derek was listening to his manager, he looked at Stiles, and a bright smile stretched across his face.

            “Okay, see you then.”

            He hung up his phone, and Stiles continued to look at him with the deer-in-the-headlights look. What did he just get forced into?

            “What’s going on?” said Stiles.

            “I forgot that I had to go lunch with my manager today,” said Derek. “But he said it was fine if you came, if you want. You can get your own opinion on who runs my work life.”

            Stiles honestly wasn’t sure about it. He could hear anything at this lunch date. Anything could happen at this lunch date.

            “I uh…sure. I’ll go. Should be fun, right?”

            Stiles ditched his waffles and started making himself more presentable. He tried to find the most presentable clothes he could find without getting too formal; he didn’t want Derek’s manager thinking he was dating a rag. It was the only thing that would calm Stiles’ nerves about this unexpected event.

            After he was done, he moved out to the living room. Derek looked up, and wolf-whistled at his flannel-shirted boyfriend, who also wore black pants, and red converse.

            “Lookin’ good,” said Derek, surveying Stiles’ outfit.

            “Oh this thing?” said Stiles. “I just, pulled it out of the back of my closet.”

            Derek chuckled and stood up from the couch.

            “Liar.”

            They went outside and into Derek’s black camaro, and headed out to what could be the strangest meal for Stiles.

            Stiles was looking out the window, pondering what could happen. He didn’t even know why he was nervous, but he just was. It got to the point where he started fidgeting with his hands bad enough to where Derek noticed. He grabbed Stiles’ hand, holding it gently, and that’s all it took for Stiles to feel more at ease.

            “Are you okay?” asked Derek, glancing at him shortly.

            “Of course,” said Stiles. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Well you can’t seem to sit still.”

            “I’m always like that. Sheesh, don’t you know me at all?”

            They arrived at a restaurant called “The Bistro”, and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh on the inside about how cheesy it sounded, but the high-class aura it seemed to radiate. Anything to keep his mind off of his unsettled nerves.

            Once they arrived in the restaurant that made Stiles feel like he was smack dab in the middle of France, a man with somewhat curly hair waved at them, straight-faced. The fact that he didn’t seem pleased by their presence already made Stiles uneasy. Derek took his hand, lacing his fingers with his, bringing Stiles back to a more calm state as they walked to the table.

            “You’re a bit late,” said the man.

            “Sorry,” said Derek, as him and Stiles took their seats across from his manager. “Traffic was terrible.”

            It was a bit quiet, as Derek’s manager looked at Stiles, and then back at Derek, raising his eyebrows. An introduction was obviously needed.

            “Oh right,” said Derek. “This is my boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles, this is my manager, Peter.”

            “Nice to meet ya,” said Stiles, trying to stay tranquil as he extended his hand to Peter.

            “Pleasure,” he said, gently shaking Stiles’ hand.

            Stiles browsed the menu while Peter and Derek started talking about things that seemed too important for Stiles to concern himself with. The menu was confusing to him; he’d never heard of any of these things. Crepes sounded familiar, but what on Earth was escargot? Or pan Perdue? Saying he was confused would be an understatement.

            “Here’s your order of escargot,” said the waiter, laying a circular tray in front of Peter. He took Derek and Stiles’ drink orders before leaving them.

            The circular tray had ambiguous grey balls in circular divots along the edge of the tray, and some sort of butter and herb sauce covered the top of them.

            “What’s escargot?” Stiles asked.

            “Oh, Derek,” Peter said, with a laugh. “You couldn’t find a guy who knows good food?”

            “It’s snail,” Derek whispered, facing Stiles.

            “Oh.”

            Rich people. Stiles was only used to Italian food.

            “Wanna try one?” Peter asks, slipping one passed his lips.

            Stiles had to think about it for a minute.

            “Uh, as long as it won’t kill me.”

            Peter chuckled a bit as he pushed the plate toward him. Stiles unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. Slowly, he took his fork, poked one of the dark grey spheres, and hoped for the best as he put it in his mouth.

            It was actually not bad.

            “That’s pretty good,” he said, passing it back to Peter.

            “Right?”

            When the waiter came back, Derek ordered beef bourguignon, and knowing that he could trust Derek’s taste, he ordered the same.

            “So Derek,” said Peter. “And well, Stiles too. There’s a reason I wanted you both here.”

            Stiles could feel his nerves flailing beneath his skin. His leg started bobbing up and down. Derek’s hand quickly held it still, and Stiles grabbed it without hesitating. If Peter was about to ask him to be in a porno, he would probably just die. And not in a good way. He couldn’t do that. He was too self-conscious. He barely even wanted Derek seeing him without a shirt. This wasn’t good.

            “I don’t wanna be the bad guy here,” Peter began. “But Derek kind of has an image to keep, you know? If people see him walking around with some guy all the time, it kind of, you know, destroys their fantasies.”

            “So what are you saying?” Derek asked.

            Stiles was too confused to be nervous. The world of celebrities was still new to him, and he wouldn’t think that Peter would tell them to break up. Derek wouldn’t do that anyway. He seemed just as confused.

            “Just lay low,” said Peter. “Keep it behind closed doors. I’ve made it too far to start losing business. You’re my star, Derek.”

            “It’s not like I’m even that famous,” said Derek. “And people aren’t stupid. They have to know I have a personal life, too.”

            “Don’t be so modest about your popularity. This isn’t a life of reality, Derek. We fulfill fantasies. You do what you want, but if I start losing money, I’m going to have to tighten my leash on you.”

            Stiles immediately looked to Derek, whose jaw clenched, and his lips were slightly pursed. He glared hard at Peter, who now had a sinister smirk upon his face. Stiles tried as hard as he could to analyze the situation, and all he could get out of it is that Peter had some power over him. Which made sense.

            He could make or break his future.

            “And here you are,” said the waiter as he placed their dishes in front of them. “Enjoy your meal.”

            Enjoyment ceased to exist at that table, though. Stiles ate his food (which he found to be delicious), Peter nibbled on his as if nothing ever happened, and Derek still had his sour expression, while only moving around the pieces of beef on his plate. Stiles laid a hand on his leg, which caused Derek to glance over quickly. Stiles had never seen him upset before, but boy, did it hit him hard when he was.

            “You know,” said Peter. “There’s something I know I needed to tell you, but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was. Happens, when you don’t write things down…”

            “Does it include firing me?” Derek asked, mumbling.

            “What?”

            “Sir,” said the waiter, saving them all from yet another awkward moment. “I noticed you haven’t touched your food. Is something wrong with it?”

            “No,” said Derek. “I’m just not feeling well, but can I get a box?”

            “Sure,” he said. “And here’s the check, whenever you guys are ready.”

            Derek reached for it, but Peter swiped it before Derek’s fingers even made contact.

            “Relax,” he said. “My treat.”

            He put his card in the slot and the waiter took it when he came back, leaving Derek’s boxed food in front of him. After the waiter came back with the check, Peter signed the receipt and they made their way out of the restaurant.

            “I’ll call you when I remember what I needed to tell you,” said Peter, as they made it into the parking lot.

            “’Kay,” said Derek.

            “It was a pleasure to meet you, Stiles,” said Peter.

            “It was great to meet you too,” said Stiles, quietly.

            They went their separate ways, and when Stiles and Derek made it into his car, Derek sighed heavily.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Stiles asked.

            Derek started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot before he started saying anything.

            “He’s just ridiculous,” he said. “He’s part of the reason why I’m trying to get out there, more. This is a stupid life and having him as a manager doesn’t make it much better.”

            “Well,” said Stiles. “To be quite honest, I’ve never watched anything with you in it, but if you’re as good as everyone says, I’m sure you’ll make it in the big business. If that’s what they call it, anyway.”

            Derek glanced at Stiles, and his bright smile was rejuvenated.

            “You really think so?”

            “I _know_ so.”

            “Maybe I can perform a monologue for you. If you want to see one, that is.”

            Stiles felt his smile stretch across his whole face. The idea of Derek letting him into his world of acting felt great; it felt like a big step in the relationship.

            “I’d love that.”

            They decided to go back to Derek’s place, which was mostly Stiles’ idea. He felt it was more cozy and “rad”, since he had the money for a more elaborate home. Derek just rolled his eyes at the comment, insisting that Stiles still had a nice place.

            When they arrived, Derek pulled his car into his the four-car garage, which only consisted of his one car. Derek wanted more, but couldn’t quite find the time to just go out and browse, especially since he’d been trying to get out of the porn industry. Stiles didn’t think of suggesting that they just go and browse now, since they had time. Telling someone to spend money didn’t feel right.

            And considering how upset he was, Stiles felt he shouldn’t be too persistent about anything.

            When they got inside, Stiles felt exactly the same way he did when he first saw his place, It was modern, classy, and Stiles would almost ask to move in, if that wasn’t an awkward thing for a couple that had only been dating for a short while.

            “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Derek asked, setting his wallet on the kitchen counter.

            “I thought you were gonna be mister actor man for me,” said Stiles, as he sat down on the couch in the adjacent living room.

            “Right,” said Derek, blushing.

            His phone started ringing, and he mimicked that same sigh that he let loose when they were leaving the restaurant.

            “He’s calling,” said Derek.

            He answered the phone and over to the couch, plopping himself next to Stiles and laying his free arm around his shoulders. Stiles could mildly hear what was happening on the other side, and it must have become obvious to Derek, because he then smiled at Stiles and put the phone on speaker. He set it down on his thigh and they listened to what Peter had to say.

            “A guy I know is willing to pay me a pretty penny to film one of his new girls, and I know girls aren’t your preference, but I’m asking that you take one for the team and just do this for me.”

            Derek sighed, and looked at Stiles, shaking his head.

            “So?” Peter continued.

            “I’m just worried about the quality,” said Derek. “I mean, it’s different having to kiss a girl and make it look believable, but actually going all the way with one just doesn’t feel right anymore. I don’t think the camera will read it well…”

            “Well a good actor would know how to get over that, Derek. If you’re as good as you keep telling me, then I’m sure this is no big deal for you.”

            Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles giggled softly, trying not to let it be loud enough for the phone to detect it.

            “Who is this chick anyway?” Derek asked.

            “Her name is Erica Reyes, and…”

            Stiles’ senses went blank after hearing the name. He wasn’t sure what he was even feeling. It could have been anger, and it could have been fear. He was aware of Derek watching his reaction, and he could have been asking if he was okay, but Stiles didn’t know for sure.

            He just felt the relationship starting to crumble beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! I'll be updating as much as I can, but with university stuff coming up soon, it might not be as often as I'd like, but I'll do it as much as possible. So you guys might have to deal with long periods of being in suspense because that's just how I roll. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy~


End file.
